To develop techniques by which the separation and chemical analysis of biologic materials related to sphingolipidoses can be advanced. This work involves the following approaches: 1. Improvement of techniques leading to the separation of enzymes. 2. Development of ultramicro analytical methods for the determination of lipids in biological materials.